Raining Flames
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Sasuke wakes up to the rain one day: completely helpless and chained to a rock with a Naruto that doesn't QUITE seem like himself... KyuuSasu... My thanks to desolate butterfly for the inspiration! :D Reviewer request oneshot!


**Konnichi wa!**

**No – you're not seeing things. This story DOES look VERY familiar.**

**That's because it's the second chapter in my Oneshot series – Selling Out.**

**Meh – what can I say? I had this urge to repost all of these oneshots by themselves. What can I say? I'm a dork with nothing better to do. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Raining Flames**

Sasuke woke up to the rain.

He was never against the rain until just then – it was a hell of a lot better than sun to say the least – but just now when he awoke to it, he decided that he hated it.

Especially when said he was getting drenched in it.

Yet the sun was still shining. His two now most hated weather conditions – sunny and rainy – were happening all at once. Sasuke knew immediately that it wasn't going to be his day.

It also made it a lot worse to wake up getting drenched with the sun shining, to find his wrists and ankles shackled into the damp stone with red Chakra, the heat of it burning into his skin.

Needless to say, Sasuke was not happy.

"Ah, so you're awake, bitch." Sasuke's neck gave a few audible cracks as he spun it.

Naruto was squatting on the grass beside the rock, hunched over with fingers digging into the moist earth. Sasuke blinked.

"Naru… Naruto? Wait…" His eyes scrunched up as he surveyed the other. "You're not Naruto." The blonde grinned, dagger canines flashing.

"Nah – ya think, bitch?" He replied, his voice deep and animalistic. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kyuubi…" he breathed. Kyuubi-Naruto gave a throaty chuckle.

"Very good bitch. Looks like you're not as stupid as I thought." Sasuke pulled against the Chakra shackles.

"What have you done with Naruto?" He hissed. Kyuubi-Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing, bitch. He's still here – I'm just getting what I deserve. You know…" Kyuubi-Naruto made his way over to Sasuke, moving on all fours with an lithe animal grace no human joint could produce.

He reached Sasuke's side and raised a long, clawed finger, sliding it underneath Sasuke's shirt and pulling down, easily slicing through the fabric. The hand roamed across Sasuke's bare chest. The blood red eyes stared into Sasuke's black ones intensely.

"I've always had an interest in you, bitch. You're a strong human, bitch – not many would leave and hurt everyone important to them – all for the sake of revenge. But then again, I can see where you're coming from. If someone killed MY pups…" the red eyes flashed. "I would rip them limb from limb."

"So you understand where I'm coming from, okay, fine," Sasuke replied. "But you still haven't told me why I 'interest' you." Kyuubi-Naruto slid his fingers underneath the waistband of Sasuke's jeans.

"All humans have some form of physical imperfection, bitch," Kyuubi-Naruto answered. "Hell, even some demons do, but YOU don't." The clawed hands yanked down Sasuke's pants, and he jumped slightly, feeling the cold rain hit his bare skin. Kyuubi-Naruto traced Sasuke's legs with his palms and fingertips. "Physically, you're perfect. Too fuckin' perfect. You put even some demons to shame, bitch." Kyuubi-Naruto towered over Sasuke, the clawed hands on either side of his head. The red eyes glinted. "You'd be surprised if you found out how many DEMONS want to fuck you senseless, bitch."

Sasuke said nothing, staring defiantly into the blood red eyes, trying to find some trace of azure blue. Kyuubi-Naruto continued.

"But THEY won't get you." A clawed hand snapped up and grabbed Sasuke's jaw, pulling him closer. His breath was sharp and hot, red sparks dancing and crackling along Sasuke's pale skin. Sasuke was keenly aware at how sharp those nails were, and stayed still. "The kit already told me that no one else could have you – so I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. NO ONE – not even demons – will touch a human with the nine-tails' essence." Sasuke blinked. _Essence… _

"WHAT? You mean he's going to let you _FUCK_ me?" He burst out. Kyuubi-Naruto's face twisted into an insane grin, and his grip on Sasuke's chin tightened painfully.

"Of course not bitch – he would never agree. But the kit whines nonstop – it's annoying like hell. He's _VERY _protective of you, bitch. I've gotten sick and tired of it – so I'M going to make sure that that danger is eliminated by marking you as MINE. That way, no one can touch you and I'LL be able to finally get some peace and quiet! Besides…" he leaned down and licked Sasuke's chest, leaving a scorch mark that made Sasuke wince. "I'm beginning to wonder what the hype is all about. I mean, why would DEMONS want to fuck such a slutty bitch?" He reached down and yanked off Sasuke's boxers, tearing off the remains of Sasuke's shirt. He nipped the pale skin right above the mound of black hair, purring.

Slowly, he made his way up, biting and licking and kissing, but all the while leaving a flaming line that made Sasuke's fists clench against the pain. He gasped when Kyuubi-Naruto caressed his throat, nipping at it with dagger-sharp teeth and sucking at the bites roughly, marking him as his own. Sasuke gulped. Kyuubi-Naruto chuckled, discarding his own clothes.

"Naruto won't let you do this," Sasuke managed at gasp out, rainwater getting into his eyes. Kyuubi-Naruto laughed against his abs, the unbelievably scorching hot breath making Sasuke grunt in pain.

"The kit can't do anything, bitch," the demon replied, spreading Sasuke's legs and licking his inner thighs. Sasuke's face scrunched up as the pain of the demon fox's breath and tongue and the pleasure of the caress ran together, and he tensed up. "He's taking a nice nap, but when he wakes…" Kyuubi-Naruto grinned and licked the slit of Sasuke's hardening member. "He'll remember every little thing."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The shocked look in his eyes made Kyuubi-Naruto laugh.

"Stupid bitch – you think I'll keep it from him? Something as hot as this? Heh, so a delusional little slut."

Sasuke strained against the Chakra bonds, but with a mere blink of red eyes, they tightened and the Uchiha's wrists slammed down onto the stone again. Kyuubi-Naruto settled himself in between Sasuke's thighs. He licked his lips and grinned.

"Hmmm… you're kinda tasty, human. So... _alive_..."

Sasuke couldn't do anything – he could only close his eyes and shut his mouth against the moans of pleasure and the shrieks of pain as the demon slammed into him dry.

The burning sensation of lips and teeth and tongue was all over his body, a powerful sensation that was so enjoyable it hurt.

Kyuubi-Naruto growled at Sasuke's silence. His claws dug into Sasuke's hips, making blood pour.

"Moan bitch," he growled. Sasuke refused to comply, snapping his jaw shut of out of sheer, bedamned pride.

That only made it worse, and Sasuke nearly screamed his throat raw when it felt like a white-hot iron had entered him, stretching him farther than he could possibly go and tearing him apart from the inside out.

"_MOAN_, damn bitch," Kyuubi-Naruto hissed, biting down hard on Sasuke's bottom lip and sinking deep into the soft flesh.

Sasuke gasped audibly, and Kyuubi-Naruto licked away the blood, burning the Uchiha's lips and tongue, still thrusting mercilessly with his hips.

"I won't stop until you moan your heart out, bitch," the Kyuubi snarled as he fucked Sasuke raw. "You'd be amazed at my stamina."

"I'm quite sure," Sasuke grunted out hoarsely, trying to pull away from the painful pleasure. Kyuubi-Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he dug his claws into Sasuke's raw and bleeding hips again.

"Stupid bitch," he hissed, and with one final, deep slam, he released deep into the darkest corners of the Uchiha.

THAT'S when Sasuke screamed. The white-hot liquid scorched his insides, the substance carrying all the inner fire the Kyuubi possessed.

The sickening smell of burnt flesh floated into the air, and Sasuke collapsed onto the stone sweating, with every pore of his body on fire. A canine tooth caught his nipple and bit down harshly on the sensitive flesh before a tongue licked and suckled the spot. Sasuke whimpered and felt two hot tears course down his cheeks, the product of all his pain. A flaming tongue licked them away as Sasuke closed his eyes, seeing stars behind his eyelids.

"There you are, tasty bitch," the Kyuubi murmured in his ear. "You're going to have some nice bruises – and you were a hot slut – immobile or not." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up into the red, out of breath, spent, and burned alive.

The cold rain came as a blessing now. As it fell, it touched his burning flesh and brought relief. Maybe he shouldn't hate it as much as he did. He sighed inaudibly and closed his eyes.

A fiery tongue forced itself into his mouth, tasting of blood and flame and smoke. It burned and seared his mouth and tongue, but even that was pleasant in a painful way, and Sasuke found himself responding.

The chains on his wrists disappeared in a flare of Chakra, and his arms immediately shifted, his fingers running through Kyuubi-Naruto's hair and fisting it, replying hotly to the demon's demands.

The sensations in his mouth weren't like anything he had ever experienced before.

There was pain – oh yes, there was plenty of it – but mixed in with this pain was a flaming feeling that Sasuke couldn't get enough of – that he needed – that he _ACHED_ for.

He pressed himself into the flaming touch, letting the fiery tongue shove itself down his throat, burning away the rawness.

_He responded with a will._

They broke apart, gasping. Kyuubi-Naruto ran his tongue down Sasuke's neck.

"Tasty little bitch," he murmured. Sasuke blinked and closed his eyes, wishing for sleep but trying to fight against it. Every inch of his body was burning and bruised and sore – he didn't want to sleep.

He didn't want Naruto to see him like this – the great and powerful Uchiha reduced to an unconscious, burned and bruised lump. He didn't want Naruto to remember, because then the idiot would think it was all his fault and be even more of an idiot than usual. He wanted to stay awake – to tell the idiot blonde that everything was okay.

The cold rainwater – whether he wanted it or not – soothed him to sleep.

When Sasuke awoke, it was to a pair of bloodshot red eyes and a heated flood of cursing and apologies, hot tears falling on his marred flesh countering with the ice-cold rain. He reached up agonizingly and pulled gently on one of the damp blonde locks to get the azure eyes on him - as clear as the rain falling.

"It's all right… usuratonkachi."

**End of Raining Flames**

**If you haven't already, please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB **


End file.
